Bad Habbits
by Jack Solo Black
Summary: Angel has a bad habbit of kicking Spike out... But that's not the only bad habbit he's beggining to pick up... SLAH! Spangel. lol.  What can I say...? I like these two together.  lolz.


Bad Habbits.

"Get out, Spike!" Angel demanded, pointing at the door.

Spike shrugged, and said; "Your loss mate..." Before walking out of the room, and shutting the door behind him.

Angel sighed adn ran his hands through his hair, then yelled in frustration, and kicked a chair into the wall.

'_Damnit!_' He was always sending him away when he knew perfectly well that he really wanted him to stay...

'_Goddamn Spike for doing this to him!_'

Angel suddenly wished, as he always did, that he hadn't yelled at him adn sent him out.

'_Why do you keep pushing him away when you know perfectly well that the minute the door closes you'll be wishing he'd come back...?_'

Angel found he had this problem every time Spike was around. He got nervous, and edgy, and then he paniked, and yelled at him. It was a painfuly never ending cycle of bad habbits...

'_Go after him..._' A voice said in the back of Angels mind.

'_No... I can't..._'

'_You won't..._' The voice corrected, harshly.

'_He hates me..._'

'_Well he will if you keep sending him away all the time... Go find him, you know you want to..._'

'_No..._'

'_Why not? What have you got to lose...?_'

'_My pride..._'

'_You already lost that when you chickened out and sent him away... Go find him. Now._'

Angel growled, and thunked his head on the table. He knew what he had to do, what he'd end up doing, but he didn't want to do it...

'_Yes you do..._' The voice said again, and Angel growled and gave up.

"Fine!" He said to himself. "I'll go after him..." He bolted out of his office, and down the hall, catching up with Spike near an unused office. "Spike! Spike, wait!"

The blonde vampire turned around as Angel grabbed his shoulders, and backed him into a wall.

"Now what? Change your mind, did you?" Spike asked, smirking.

"Not exactly... Maybe." He pulled Spike into the unused room and shut the door, and Spike stared at him, deffiantly.

"Well, I'm waiting."

"Yeah, I know, hold on a minute..." Angel tried to get his thougths in order, then said; ""Look, Spike, it's not that I don't appriciate the help, but..."

"But...?"

"It's... Complicated..." Angel said.

"Isn't it always? Personally, I dunno why something can't just be simple with you for once..."

Angel actualy agreed with him there, but he wasn't going to say so. '_Why couldn't this just be simple...?_'

"Believe me, Spike, I wish it was that simple... Look, if we're going to be working together, there's something you should know..."

Angel couldn't believe he was about to say this, but he honestly couldn't keep pretending otherwise...

"Spike, do you remember how it was, when we were evil?"

Spike suddenly looked confused. "Uh, yeah, why?"

"You remember LA? The hotel...?"

"Yeah, we slaughtered a bunch of priests there, in a meeting..."

"No, not that. After that..."

"The bartender?"

"No."

"The bell-boy?"

Angel sighed, exasperatedly. "No! After we killed them all, in the basement suit..."

"Ih!" Awareness suddenly dawned on Spike, and he asked; "Yeah, what about it? Don't tell me you're still sour over that, Angel, 'cos really, it was a long time ago, and..."

"Spike! No, I'm not sour..."

"Well, what then?"

Angle sighed again, and said; "Am I really that hard to read, or are you just a bit slow this-morning?"

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

Angel almost growled in frustration. "Spike, I'm not sour, I'm... A little confused, actualy, and kinda frustrated with myself for not being able to say this right!"

"Huh? Say what right? If you're not still resentful about it, then what are you... Oh! Bloody hell, Angel! You can't be serious! Are you...?" Spike asked, curiously.

Angel turned away from him, and nodded. "Yeah..."

"Oi! Well don't bloody walk away!" Spike said, and grabbed his shoulder, turning him back to face him. "So, basicly, if I have this right, you don't wanna work with me 'cos what you _really_ want is to be banged naked and chained to a wall...?"

"Uh... You could put it like that..."

"Jesus! And here I was, thinkin' _you_ didn't like me! By the way, Angel, you have a funny way of tryin' to get someone to notice you like them..."

Angel scratched his head, and stared at his shoes. "Yeah, I know..."

"Y'know, you coulda just said something."

"I kinda thought you might punch me if I did..."

"Well, yeah, actually, I probably would've... but I still might anyways, yuo bloody great ponce! Y'know, did it _ever_ occur to you that _maybe_ that was the reason I was trying to _help_ you!"

"Huh? What?"

"Are you _really_ that thick?"

Angel suddenly felt like kicking himself, and he kind of wished Spike _would_ hit him. '_Idiot, Angel! You are so stupid!_' "Wait, so you...?"

"Well, yeah! God, you're an idiot!"

"Yeah, I know... Are you gonna hit me now? 'Cos I feel like I'd deserve it..."

Spike smirked, and punced him in the face, hard. Angel groaned, and rocked back on his heels, and Spike punched him again, and he stumbled back, into the wall, and fell over, his back leaning against it.

"Ouch! What was that for!"

Spike grinned. "To get you on the ground..."

"Yeah, well it hurt."

"It was meant to." Spike grabbed the back of his coat, and dragged him over, onto his knees, before pulling the coat, and his shirt off, and tossing them aside, dropping their pants, and saying; "Last time I did this, you struggled a lot more..."

"I wasn't struggling, I was... Excited."

"You smell excited." Spike said, and he shoved Angels head down, towards the floor, and Angel bent over, his hands splayed on the carpet, and grunted, loudly, when Spike moved foward, into him, holding him down by the back of his neck, firmly, his other hand reaching round to grasp Angels length, working him in time with his long, deep thrusts.

Spikes body was hot above him, and he was rough, and needy, and suddenly Angel really didn't caore if the world was ending. WolfRam&Hart, his job, and everything else could wait...

"Spike!" Angel arched his back, and Spike thrust deeper into him, and bit him on the shoulder, and Angel cried out, sharply, and felt himself change, finaly giving up what little bit of control he had. It felt good, letting Spike take him like this, not having to be in control...

He remembered the first time he had let Spike manhandle him, as Angelus. He'd been drunk off power, and crazy from blood, and killing, and he'd allowed William to satisfy his need for a little dominance, forcing him to sober up a bit, and remember that if he wasn't careful, he could still be beaten...

Angel needed that now, a reminder... Some small realisation that he was still vulnerable, but what he also needed was to feel like someone cared, like someone knew him, for who, and _what_ he was... Spike knew him better than anyone, and he proved the fact by knowing just how to make him beg, and scream, or do anything else that he wanted right at this moment.

"Angelus..."

Angel fell back, into a time when he and Spike had been simply what they were... Taking what they wanted, or needed, even from each other, without thought, without question... Life had been simple then... Angel wished it could be again. Now everything was complicated... but not this. This was simple, easy release.

"William...!" Angel gasped, and Spike growled, loudly, and bit him again. "Ugh! William!" He growled, in a long-forgotten pleasure, and rasped; "Do it harder, William... _Make_ me want you...!"

Spike slambed him forcefuly into the ground, on hearing the familier words of his Sire, words he'd not heard spoken by that voice for well over a hundred years, and he growled sharply, and pushed deeper, and harder into Angels passage, whispering harshly; "Oh, I'll _make_ you want me, Angelus... but frankly, I think you alreay do..." This time he bit him in the throat, phasing to his vampire form as he did so, and Angel screamed, and shuddered violently, as he released, and he felt Spike twitch, and dig his teeth further into his throat, as he followed.

Angel felt a little lightheaded, and he whimpered quietly at the feel of Spikes hot seed filling him, and running down between his legs, as the blonde vampire wrenched his teeth out of his throat, and left him, slowly.

Spike rolled him over, noto his back, and moved down to roughly lick the mess from his arse, and thighs. and Angel whined again, then lay on the floor, panting and gasping, as Spike crawled up beside him, resting his head on his shoulder, and nipping his ear, trailing a hand down his chest, absently.

"You know Angel, we're starting to make a bad habbit of this..."

"Mmm... Yeah., I guess we are."

"You think we're screwed up?"

Angel nodded. "Yeah, deffinitely."

"Hm, I thought so..."

"Do we go back to hating each other now, or are we supposed to be like, friends now?"

"I dunno... I guess we could just _pretend_ to still hate each other... Keep up appearances, y'know..."

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess we could do that..."

"Er, if anyone asks, we were fighting..."

"Yeah, deffinitely fighting. Who won?"

"We'll call it a draw..."

"Hm... Hey, Spike."

"Yeah?"

"Maybe I could use some help with that prophecy thing after all..."

Spike grinned, and nibbled on his ear again. "I knew you'd eventualy come around..."

"Shut up, Spike..."

***Fins.*** lol.

(For now.) lolz.


End file.
